


Rescue Mission

by orphan_account



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy had learned many times in the past not to mess with the pirates. They were all an unruly bunch but Captain Hook took the award for the most unruly of them all. He had been particularly nasty since their swordfight that left Wendy the victor and the Captain with a hook where his hand had once been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



“Tink, you must hurry up! The Captain will be waking up any moment now!”

Wendy had learned many times in the past not to mess with the pirates. They were all an unruly bunch but Captain Hook took the award for the most unruly of them all. He had been particularly nasty since their swordfight that left Wendy the victor and the Captain with a hook where his hand had once been.

_“Oi, Captain you were beaten by a lady!”_

_“A miniature lady at that.”_

The jeers had come from all over the crew. Wendy let them roll off her, choosing instead to fly back and tell the Lost Girls of their victory over the pirates.

Tiger Lily explained the hate Captain Hook had towards her to be partly fueled by his injured male pride. Many years had passed since Wendy left London and claimed Neverland as her new home. A few glimpses of her parents and brothers remained but they were starting to become nothing but blurred figures from her past.

Her eyes remained on the Captain, Wendy prepared to fight every time he so much as breathe. Tink was working frantically to rescue her fellow fairy sisters from the cage Hook had them in but it was proving to be very difficult for the tiny creature.

He had probably captured some of the fairies in an attempt to steal their pixie dust. Most likely an attempt to use the pixie dust to fuel some harebrained scheme. Wendy doubted they’d get very far but she couldn’t just leave the fairies at Hook’s mercy.

“Abort Tink, abort!” Wendy shouted when The Captain suddenly shot up, eyes glazed over with sleep. They had perhaps one or two seconds to escape before he realized exactly what was going on.

Tink’s small wings fluttered frantically towards the window. She made it out just in time for Hook to bolt out of bed so fast he tumbled right onto the floor.

“Damn you Wendy Darling!” he snarled.

She held back a small giggle as she and Tinkerbell flew back to the hideout. They had narrowly escaped danger but Hook’s current predicament was amusing to Wendy. 

The pirate’s hatred towards her would only grow after this. Wendy wasn’t scared for one minute. If anyone could defeat that codfish, it was her and her band of lost girls. Tiger Lily would also be more then happy to help.

“Wendy did you get them?

“Please tell me you and Tink were able to rescue the fairies!”

Wendy flew onto her chair, trying her best to calm the chattering girls. It wasn’t until Tink put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. The sound echoed through the room, causing everyone (including Wendy) to clamp hands over their ears.

“Thank you, Tink.” Wendy sighed. “We tried but that codfish woke up before we could rescue the fairies. Hey, no tears now! There will be a second attempt to rescue the fairies. I promise.”

The problem was just how they were going to rescue them.

“How Wendy?” the youngest of the lost girls asked. She was, of course, older than those who were around her age when she left home and came to Neverland.

Aging was a foreign concept in Neverland, something they never had to worry about.

“We’re going to make a plan with Tiger Lily. If anyone can come up with a plan, Tiger Lily can.”

Wendy’s first mistake was not going to Tiger Lily in the first place. She always sought her advice in the past but had been too hasty. With Tiger Lily’s help though, Wendy knew they would make the plan work.

They flew towards where the tribe lived, the journey a relatively safe one. Tink was beating her wings so fast. It made Wendy fear she might overexert herself.

If anyone said Tinkerbell was weak they’d get a face full of pixie dust and a tiny flurry of fists. She was, however, small and Tink’s body could only take so much stress.

“Wendy!” Tiger Lily shouted, running out of her hut. “Did you get the fairies back?”

Wendy’s feet hadn’t even touched the ground when Tiger Lily got her answer. The expression on her face was enough of one for Wendy.

“I see the situation then. Come inside Wendy, Tink. We need to come up with a plan so we can rescue the fairies. Yours was decent Wendy but you acted too hastily.”

She bowed her head slightly, wishing that the plan had gone accordingly. It was too hasty on Wendy’s part but the fairies had always been there for her.

Wendy’s family was the fairies. They practically raised her and Wendy was going to make sure she returned that favor.

“We will distract the pirates and engage them in a fight,” Tiger Lily explained. “While we distract that codfish you and Tink will fly in and rescue the fairies. Hook will be on edge because of your last attempt Wendy but you know he can never resist engaging in a fight with us savages as he calls us.”

A sneer appeared on Tiger Lily’s face, the look completely warranted. If anyone would be considered savages, it would be those pirates.

“What do you think, Tink?”

Tinkerbell nodded her head vigorously. The determination was very obvious in her expression and nearly radiating off her tiny form. It filled Wendy with the same feeling.

They flew off and waited. Tiger Lily said they couldn’t attempt the plan for at least a day-- Hook would be expecting it. The man was a codfish but he still had his clever moments.

Finally, the day came where Tiger Lily felt they were ready to put the plan into motion.

Wendy and Tink hovered close by the ship so they could see what was going on and also remain hidden.

“Tink!” Wendy whispered when she caught sight of the signal. “Now!”

The pirates were rowing towards Tiger Lily and her tribe who were stationed on the shore. With them being distracted, it gave Tinkerbell and Wendy a chance to fly straight towards the ship. 

They went completely undetected.

“Hurry, Tink!”

Tinkerbell flew into the window with Wendy close behind her. The sight of Smee was unexpected but Wendy had come prepared. She easily fought the man off, which enabled Tink a chance to pick open the lock and free her fellow fairies.

Grinning, Wendy flew out the window with Tink but not before sticking her tongue out at Smee. “Tell that old codfish to never mess with us ever again!”

It would, of course, happen again. Her and Hook were mortal enemies but in the end his attempt would be thwarted.

They always won.


End file.
